club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Maxx
DJ Maxx, or Disc Jockey Maxx (formerly known as ?????? until Music Jam 2017) is a retired DJ in Club Penguin Rewritten. He is known for helping with the Night Club opening and mentoring Cadence. He made his first in-game appearance in March 2017. By meeting him you can obtain a free background and a stamp. Outfit DJ Maxx is a red penguin, and his regular outfit consists of: *His black headphones He originally wore grey headphones. During the Halloween Party 2017, he wore a Ghost Costume. Appearances *March 2017https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3j_1lP_gtPo *Music Jam 2017 *Halloween Party 2017 *Waddle On Party *Music Jam 2018 *Winter Fiesta 2019 *Music Jam 2019 *New Year's Day 2020 (performance, non-meetable) Pins Trivia *He was previously rumored to be a ghost as he just teleported between rooms and never spoke, however issue #13 of the Club Penguin Times confirmed this to be false. *A player had the name "DJ Maxx" for a penguin name until the Club Penguin Rewritten team removed the name, and the player's name was changed to Deuce, which was chosen by the owner of the account. Some players still have him on their friend list. *He was previously known as '??????' and gave away the Tombstone Pin. *He was originally from Penguin Chat 3. **This also makes him the first mascot to originate from Penguin Chat 3, and not from Club Penguin. *He is the first mascot to give a background original to Club Penguin Rewritten. *Players who obtained his pin before his stamp was created were never given the stamp, and instead had to meet him again to obtain the stamp. *His background and the backgrounds that he gives out are animated. *He was supposed to have a new background during Music Jam 2018, however it was scrapped due to time constraints. Gallery Player Cards Dj maxx.png|DJ Maxx's first Player Card. hfghfgh.PNG|DJ Maxx's second Player Card. Dj Maxx.PNG|DJ Maxx's third Player Card. DJMaxxCard animated.gif|DJ Maxx's third Player Card animated. DJ Maxx Halloween PC.png|DJ Maxx's Halloween Party 2017 Player Card. DJ Maxx PC New.png|DJ Maxx's current Player Card. In-game DJ Maxx ingame.png|DJ Maxx's old in-game look. Dj Maxx in-game.png|DJ Maxx's current in-game look. DJMaxx Halloween IG.png|DJ Maxx's Halloween in-game look. Backgrounds DJ Maxx Background.png|DJ Maxx Background. DJ Maxx Background Animated.gif|DJ Maxx Background animated. DJ Maxx Halloween.png|DJ Maxx's Halloween Giveaway DJ Maxx Halloween Animated.gif|DJ Maxx's Halloween Giveaway animated. DJ Maxx Fiesta Giveaway.png|DJ Maxx's Fiesta Giveaway. DJ Maxx's Stage Giveaway.png|DJ Maxx's Stage Giveaway. Artwork DJ Maxx's 2nd Playercard Artwork.png|DJ Maxx's second player card artwork. DJMaxx pose2.png|DJ Maxx's current player card artwork. DJ Maxx's Halloween Playercard Artwork.png|DJ Maxx's Halloween player card artwork. DJ Maxx cutout.png|DJ Maxx's background artwork. DJ Maxx's Halloween Background Artwork.png|DJ Maxx's Halloween background artwork. DJ Maxx Stage Artwork.png|DJ Maxx's Stage background artwork. DJ Maxx stampcutout.png|DJ Maxx's stamp artwork. Other DJ Maxx Stamp.png|DJ Maxx Stamp. DJ Maxx Returns Club Penguin Times.png|As seen in Issue #90 of the Club Penguin Times. DJ Maxx Stage Giveaway Signature.png|DJ Maxx's signature in DJ Maxx's Stage Giveaway. New Year's Day 2020 Dock.png|DJ Maxx performing at the Dock during New Year's Day 2020. References Category:Mascots